System performance metrics can be valuable to track for therapies administered by implantable cardiac rhythm management devices. The pacing prevalence, for example, can be a strong indicator of whether the therapy being administered is appropriate for the patient. Very little guidance has typically been provided to medical practitioners to aid them in identifying potential issues from the performance metrics and/or recommending parameter changes that are likely to remedy the issue.